The Heartache Behind The Smile
by EvanRachelandNikkiReedFanx
Summary: This story is based on a true experience. Bella has been going through hard time recently, but has kept it all to herself. She doesn't want to hurt the ones she loves, hurting herself instead. Please read !
1. Chapter 1

_**The Heartache Behind The Smile**_

_**Hey guys :)**__** this is my first story I've written and I hope you guys like it. It's based on an experience I've been through myself and I've cried a few times writing it :P but I wanted to write it, as I'm writing this now, I'm really hoping writing about it will help. **_

_**I am basing Bella's friends on my friends, such as Angela, Ben and also the Cullens. If you don't get anything please ask and I'll try and explain :)**_

_**This chapter is in Bella's POV. Her character is based on me. Obviously things won't be exactly the same but I tried my best. I would love to know what you guys think. :)**_

_**I felt a strange sense of power as I held the scissors to my arm. As the blade pressed against the skin, tears poured down my face and I thought back to why I was doing this. I had everything yet I was unhappy. No one understood. They didn't get what it was like to live like this, trapped inside your own head , feeling this pain every day. As the blood appeared on my skin I felt slightly better. It made me feel, good in a weird way. I hadn't told anyone about it. I couldn't. They wouldn't get why I'm doing it, they'd think I was crazy. I just wish I could tell someone but I can't. I just can't. Not even Alice, or Edward.**_

_**Edward. He had no idea what I was doing to myself. He'd be devastated if he knew what I was doing to myself. Every time he said he could smell blood around me I'd just say I'd gotten a paper cut or I'd fallen over. I brushed it off and quickly changed the subject, but I knew he saw through me. He never persisted though, he knew I didn't want to talk about it. He grew more worried every day and I could feel him and the Cullens, Alice especially, watching over me more than usual. I'd be over at their house practically every night and they were all tiptoeing around me like I was a fragile china doll. It got so annoying at times, but I just smiled and put up with it, thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind. I made sure that I never definitely decided what I was going to do to myself, so Alice wouldn't see. It was getting more and more difficult to hold myself together and I could see that they could see cracks starting to appear. I couldn't bear the thought of Edward finding out. He'd blame himself, for not helping me or finding our sooner. I couldn't put him through that, so I kept quiet, trapped in the sad, confused place that was my mind.**_

_**I yanked my sleeve up as I heard a car pull up outside my house. I'd taken to wearing long sleeved black t shirts all the time. I dashed into the bathroom and pressed a damp cloth against my scars. I winced as the water stung the cuts, I looked away closing my eyes. I told myself the pain was worth it, that I'd feel better after.**_

_**Three short knocks on the door told me it was Edward. I looked up at my face in the mirror and I looked like a complete mess. I felt like collapsing on the floor and never having to move but I had to hold myself together and drag myself through the hell hole that at the moment was my life. As soon as I thought that, I felt furious with myself. How could I be so bloody ungrateful ? I had Edward, my own Greek god who would do anything for me. Alice, Esme, Jasper and all of the Cullens. I had Angela, Ben even Mike flipping Newton and Jake. I had everything I'd ever wanted and more, my life had changed for the better, yet I still did this to myself every day. What the hell was wrong with me? I kicked the trash bin in anger and it fell sideways, crashing onto the bathroom floor.**_

" _**Bella ? " I'd totally forgotten about Edward knocking on the door not two minutes ago, I felt like even more of an idiot.**_

" _**Bella , sweetheart what's wrong ?" he asked worry and concern evident all over his face as he dashed across to where I was standing and gathered me in his arms, pressing his lips against my hair. I wished I could break down completely right there and then, and tell him everything. The pain, the confusion everything I'd been holding in for so long. He was the love of my existence, I should be able to tell him this shouldn't I ? On the other hand, he'd never forgive himself if I told him, he'd be horrified at himself for letting me hurt myself. He always though of himself as my protector, to shield me from any sort of harm. I bet he'd never thought he'd have to shield me from myself.**_

_**I couldn't help myself and started crying there in his arms. He tightened his grip on me, smoothing my hair and whispering comforting words in my ear.**_

" _**Bella, love please tell me, you're scaring me now." he said wiping tears from my cheeks and looking deep into my eyes.**_

_**I gathered all the strength I had left and pushed away slightly, ignoring the protests shouting at me inside my head. I kept my left arm behind my back, shrugging the sleeve down quietly. **_

" _**It's nothing don't worry. I just …got a bit stressed out for a second. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Come on we're gonna be late." I flew round him, leaving him standing in the bathroom with a confused and worried look on his face. He knew perfectly well it wasn't like me to act like this. I grabbed my bag and dashed out the front door, hoping to avoid any further questions. Edward joined me moments later, he didn't say anything as he got in the drivers seat of his car, but he looked like he wanted to say something as he started the engine. I turned away, looking out the window, keeping a firm grip on my t shirt sleeve, as I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.**_

_**So there it is guys :)**__** I really hope you liked it. I'm sorry if I upset or offended anyone, but I really want people to read my story. I would love the support from readers and if anyone has been through something similar then you can contact me anytime. **_

_**On from the depressing stuff ! That's my first story and I feel quite proud of myself :)**__** so please read and review ! Tell me what you think !**_

_**Song I was listening to while writing this : The Climb, Miley Cyrus**_


	2. Oh God No

( As I said in the last chapter , this is based on an experience I went through. If any of you have seen the movie Thirteen, then that's similar to what I went through. Obviously as I'm using the Twilight characters things are gonna be different, but you'll hopefully understand the idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I took so long in updating : D thanks guys xx

Nobody understands. No one gets what it feels like to be so messed up in your head, so confused that you have to resort to hurting yourself. I don't know what to do. I'm fed up of feeling like this. Why does no one understand me? Why can't people let me live my life the way I want to, and not question my judgement, just be happy that I'm happy ? I know I have people that care about me, but at the moment, I just don't see it. I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's too hard. It's too hard.

My thoughts were interrupted by the car engine cutting off. We had arrived in the school parking lot and I'd been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even realised. I felt tears come to my eyes suddenly for no reason and I just opened the car door and flew towards the school building, hoping no one would see me. I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye, standing next to Edward and now Jasper too. Her face which seconds ago had been lit up with her beautiful smile now had concern and confusion written all over it. Edward and Jasper had similar expressions. I felt bad, but they wouldn't understand. No one would. I sat down in home room and lent my head on my hands, breathing in. I felt a pain in my chest, but it wasn't a physical sort of pain. I small sob escaped me as the tears which I'd been trying so hard to hold in spilled out. It was then that Alice appeared at the door. I'd temporarily forgotten she was in my home room. Her face was pained as she took in my posture and she gasped when she saw my face. She ran through the desks and threw herself down next to me.

"Bella." She whispered pulling my body against hers. " Bella, what's wrong ? Please tell me, you're killing me here. I can't watch you like this Bella please. " Non existent tears seemed to well up in her eyes as she pulled back. She slowly lifted her hand and brushed away the tears that were coming by the bucket load now. "Bella." She lifted my face up . "Tell me, I can help you. It'll be okay."

I shook my head looking up properly. "Thanks Alice, but it's not gonna be okay. I don't know that, neither do you. I can't, I'm sorry." I turned away, staring out the window. I heard several people ask Alice if I was okay, I don't know what she said I wasn't listening properly enough to hear. A few minutes later and I heard a chair shift and as I turned round I saw Alice was gone and Angela and Jess were now sitting in her place, sharing a chair. They too look shocked when they saw my face. I must look like crap. "Bella." Angela said taking my hand as Jess came to put her arm around me. "Bella what's wrong? Do you wanna go somewhere and talk ? You know we're always here right? You can come whenever you want. We don't wanna see you like this, whatever it is its obviously hurting you." Jess squeezed me gently, echoing Angela's words. I knew they meant well but I couldn't talk to anybody, I can't. I saw Alice standing a few steps away, her eyes glinting with hope that I might suddenly spill everything out. Too bad it wasn't gonna happen.

" I have to go." I stood up abruptly, dashing from the room. I went straight for the girls bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle. I dumped my bags on the floor, then pulled out my make up bag. I rooted around till I found my nail scissors. I stared at them for a minute, then pulled up my left arm sleeve. I closed my eyes as I pressed the point to my arm, I winced slightly as it pierced my skin, but after that, I felt better. I was in control. No one could tell me what to do. I was in control of myself. No one else. I don't know how long I sat in the cubicle, but then the shrill ring of the bell announcing first period rang and the door to the toilets banged opened. A flurry of chat filled the toilets and I quickly sorted my face out in the small mirror I had in my bag. I opened the door and walked out the room. I knew nobody could see, but I was still scared somebody would see. I kept my fingers curled over my sleeve and tried to keep myself from falling apart.

The rest of the day dragged my agonizingly slowly. It wasn't until the end of day bell rang that I realized I know faced a car ride home with Alice, Jasper and Edward. Oh shit. I knew I wasn't going to get by without questions or demands. Crap and they'll probably smell my blood too. I ran out of the building down the steps. People were only just starting to come out of school , my class was one of the few who had got let out early. I didn't have any other options. I ran out of school and didn't stop until I was far away enough from school.

20 minutes later I got to my house. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw I'd put it on silent. I had a dozen worried voicemails from Alice, texts from Edward, missed calls everything. I couldn't be bothered by this at the moment. I turned it off and put in back in my pocket. I unlocked my front door and dumped my stuff.

I lent against the wall, with my eyes closed. Oh god this hurts so bad. I slipped down, the tears making another entrance for the zillionth time today. When I'd managed to gain a grip on myself I headed straight for Charlie's drink cabinet. I got out two Bacardi Breezer bottles and a bottle opener and took them up to my room. The phone rang downstairs, making me jump but I ignored it. "Go away." I muttered cracking open the first bottle. I was a complete mess. Inside and out.

Though, just cos I was a mess on the inside I didn't need to be on the outside. No matter how bad the pain was, I had to get people to not think I was a freak. I dragged myself to the shower and used the new shampoo Renee had sent me saying I ' just had to try it.' There was also a conditioner and some other gel, so I used it and let my hair dry naturally. I looked pretty good when it dried and I got into bed, even though it was only six o clock. I grabbed a Bacardi bottle and drank what was left. Then I opened the other one. My eyes were slowly closing, even though I wasn't that tired, when a loud banging made them snap open again. Someone was banging on the door. Three guesses for who it was. I groaned and dragged myself downstairs pulling on a hoodie. I stood for a minute, contemplating whether or not to pretend I wasn't here.

" Bella I know you're there and if you don't open this flipping door-" I cut of Alice's rant as I opened the door. I probably should have checked what I looked like before I opened the door. And hidden the bottle that's in my hand right now. Alice's face was now a mixture of worry, panic, confusion and fear. Her eyes took in my face and moved all the way down to my hand , which was clutching an empty bottle.

" Oh Bella. God no Bella, what are you doing ? Oh my god..." she ran through the door grabbing the bottle and throwing it out the door behind her. It made a small crash as it broke in to pieces. She ran up the stairs to my room and was back within a second with the other bottle which she also preceded to throw out the door.

"Bella, oh Bella what's happening ? You're scaring me , this isn't you ! Has someone done something? I won't let you do this to yourself, I mean when was the last time you drunk Bacardi Breezers ? You don't know what I had to say to the other to stop them from coming round. The whole family was going to come! What's happening to you Bella? Please tell me, please! You're my best friend please! " I could see the panic and fear in Alice's eyes.

" I can't. I'm sorry Alice but I can't. You won't understand no one would ! " I cried curling my arms around my body. " No one can help me. Not that I know of." Oh yay , the tears were back. " you should go Alice. Thanks for coming, but you wouldn't understand."

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's wrong and I don't care if I'm here for the rest of the flipping year! "I sighed turning away and resting against the counters in the kitchen. I was on my own for a few weeks due to a fishing trip Charlie was on and I knew Alice knew that. I had no chance in getting her to leave, and it wasn't like I could use my body to make her go. I turned back round to face her, my eyes meeting hers. I could feel the barrier I'd put up breaking as I looked at her. Alice. My best friend. My sister. The one who was always there to make me laugh, talk to me and drag me on torturous shopping trips. The one who always wanted to spend time with me. Alice.

"Oh god "I whispered gripping the surface. " Alice." I cried my strength slipping. She ran forwards to grab me and pulled me into the comfort of her arms. She hugged me tightly, stroking my hair, whispering comforting words to me. I didn't know if I'd made a mistake. Should I let anyone in? Alice pulled me up the stairs to my room and settled us onto the bed, me still in her arms. We lay silently for a while, neither of us saying anything. Then her hands stiffened and she drew away slightly. Her fingers had been absentmindedly trailing a pattern along my arm. My left arm. Her nostrils flared and she breathed in deeply. The blood. Oh crap the blood. As I looked at her face I realized she wasn't breathing deeply because she was thirsty or because she was so close to blood. It was because she'd just realized where the blood was coming from. And why it was coming from my arm. Her breathe started coming out all chocked up, and small sobs escaped her lips. " No" she whispered. "God no it please…" . Her eyes closed then reopened slowly as she gripped my left arm and pulled up my left sleeve. "Oh my god , not my best friend, god Bella no !" she cried pulling my head against her chest. She stared at my scarred arm and I felt a jolt of shock as a tear that wasn't from my eye fall onto my arm. Alice was crying, real tears. Well some sort of tears anyway. She slowly pulled my arm up and kissed it gently. I didn't know what was going to happen now. No one else could know. I wasn't even sure I'd done the right thing, letting Alice in and falling apart right in front of her. She cared about me though? What's wrong with me ? I don't know. My thoughts drifted away as Alice pressed her face against my head, whispering 'I love you ' over and over.


	3. What's Backstabbing Bitch In Spanish ?

Next oneee :D I don't think I've ever updated this fast before :P but anyway here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like it :D I was feeling pissed off at one of my friends when I wrote this so I was in a perfect mood :P

I must have fallen asleep last night, because I woke up in my bed, with the early morning sunlight streaming in through the windows. It took a while for everything to come back to me and as it slowly did I sat quickly upright looking around the room. A small cough brought my attention to the figure sitting in a chair in the corner. She obviously didn't trust me enough to go home. Serious doubts had already started to fill my head. Alice could obviously tell this, she rose from the chair and sat by me on the bed.

"Bella." She said gently taking my hand. I looked down at our now joined hands then looked up at her again. "Please just know that nothing's changed. I'm always going to be here for you and you haven't done anything wrong. Things can get better now I know. Don't regret it Bella, you did the right thing letting me in. She shifted about, looking guilty. I pulled my hand away and stood up slowly.

"Alice." I said trying to stay calm. "What have you done?" She wouldn't look up at me and it made me even angrier. "Bella I'm sorry I had to tell someone. I just told Rosalie."

"Rosalie!" I shrieked. "Are you insane ? The woman hates me! " I flew around the room in a rage getting my stuff together. " How could you tell anyone? I knew I made a mistake!"

"Bella, no-"Alice protested standing up. She was going to try and get out of it , tell me how its for my own good. Whatever. As I was in the middle of my rant , the door opened and the rest of the Cullens filed in the door. I had no idea why they were here. Alice had said she'd only told Rosalie, thought I have no reason to trust her at the moment. They flew up to my room and I didn't need to have eyes on the back of my head to know what their faces looked like.

"I don't actually believe it ! " I screeched in fury. " Was it all a lie then? To try and get me to tell you? Well I can tell you this now, I'm never telling you anything ever again. Now get the hell away from me!" I stormed past them and ran out the door slamming it hard. I didn't stop for a breather. I didn't get in the car I just ran. Hoping they wouldn't follow me. I was hoping they were sensible enough for that. I don't know how long I ran for. I didn't even have anything with me. I stopped at a random spot at the edge of the road and slid down against a tree. After a while silent tears streamed down my face. I curled my arms around my body to try and keep out the cold bite of the air. I lent my head against the tree and close my eyes. I had only got up an hour ago but for some reason I felt tired. I felt my body slipping and then it all went dark.

I woke to feel myself lying on something soft. It felt good, different from the wet soggy ground I'd fallen asleep on. As the fog cleared from my brain I started to wonder where the hell I was. Oh shit. Please let me be dreaming this. I could hear the faint buzz of voices and quite footsteps going to and from the room. As my vision came back into focus I saw Alice standing at the foot of the sofa , looking really apologetic, worried and scared.

" Please please let me talk ! I'm so sorry I just want to help you ! Maybe I shouldn't have told anyone but I was shocked. Bella." She came close her voice dropping to a whisper. " Rose won't tell anyone. As much as you think she hates you she doesn't really, she's had it tough in the past. I know what you're feeling right now is hard, and I want to help you."

I turned my face away, wanting to be anywhere but here. I mentally calculated my chances of getting away , but they didn't look good. Not that that meant I wouldn't try. I stood from the couch and without looking up and made for the door. A whoosh of air blew past me and all of a sudden there was not one but 7 vampires blocking my way to the door. Shit.

" I. Want. To Leave. Now." I hissed glaring angrily at the people trying to stop me from leaving somewhere I clearly didn't want to be. Alice sighed and took my arm, dragging me to the sofa. I glared at her, trying to get loose. "Get off of me and let me go! Did you not get the message? I don't want your help I don't need it! You blew your last chance when you betrayed me. So don't flipping expect me to talk to you. "I stormed out of the room into the kitchen. I heard footsteps following me and I spun round. I was angrier than I'd ever been before, maybe even too angry. Right now though, I really didn't care.

"You have no bloody right to keep me here. I'm not yours to do whatever you want with. I'm sick and tired of people treating me the wrong way, then casting me aside when they get bored. I'm sick of not knowing who to trust at a time when I need someone the most. I want to be someone my friends think of as someone they want to have fun with. Someone who will listen. I'm not a pushover. Don't think you can get away with anything around me just because you're sneakier and faster. I've kept your secret for a long time, I would never tell anyone. You know why? If I did it would ruin your lives. It would ruin everything. I would never betray you because you actually meant a lot to me. Yet when I tell one of you my secrets, I trust you with something so…important you can't wait to tell the next person who comes along. You know what? I'm out. Oh and don't worry, your little secret is safe with me. Same I can't say the same for mine. Once you've told one person, what's to stop you telling someone else?" I turned my piercing glare on Alice, who I have to admit did look extremely sorry. She was pleading with me by her eyes, her arms wrapped around her body. I took in all the figures of the people I'd learnt to trust and learnt to love. Huh. While I'd been making my dramatic speech, the eyes of the Cullen's had become desperate, upset, confused. It looked to me as if they thought their whole world was coming apart. Their world? Are you kidding me?

"Oh come on." I laughed. "You're not actually trying to tell me I ever meant something to you are you ? You didn't seem to mind when you took off last year. So it shouldn't bother you now." I turned on my heel and stormed out the front door of the house, slamming the door as hard as I could.

" Bella please !" I heard Alice voice, it sounded almost hysterical. "Please come back, I'm so sorry ! " I didn't look back. It was over between us. She'd blown her last chance and now she had to live with it.

I woke up at 6am the next day and it took a few minutes for the events of the night before to come crashing down on me like a huge wave. I'd collapsed on my bed when I'd got back and just lay staring at the same space on the floor until I fell asleep. I got up from my bed and decided to get ready. I jumped in and out the shower quickly and dried my hair. I went downstairs to get something and saw a package by the door, addressed to me. I never usually got packages unless it was from my mom. I took it upstairs and read the letter that was inside.

_Bella, you might wonder why we got you these. It seems like a strange sort of present but we say them and though you might like them. If you don't just give them back and we can get you something else. You never know, they might surprise you. Love Jess and Angela xxx_

Wow. They'd got me straighteners? That is random. Ah well. I've got them now, and I intend to use them. By the time I'd finished with my hair and full smile was plastered on my face. I'd never seen myself looking like this before. I loved it ! People had never seen me as much of a make up and hair kinda girl. Stating from now, I was reinventing myself, my image. I was gonna be how I wanted to be, the person I'm happy being. I felt a small spark of happiness and that spurred me on. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my bag and ran to school. Yes I ran. But hey maybe I'm crazy now. When I arrived the whole school didn't seem like such a suckish place anymore. The you know who's weren't here yet and for that I was glad. There were things I wanted to do before they got here. A lot of people seemed to think the only friends I had were the Cullen's, seeing as I spent so much time with them, but that's not true. As well as Jess, Angela, Mike and all those people, I had two other girls that I was actually good friends with. Their names are Rhianna and Sophie. They were in my Spanish and Gym classes and we actually had a lot in common. Sophie had only just transferred to this school a year before me and lived with her mom here in Forks. Rhianna had been here since forever, but we hit off pretty fast. They were pretty, popular and they always seemed so at ease with life. So it was now as my eyes scanned the parking lot for them, that I decided they were the ones who cared. I spotted Rhianna surrounded by people, standing at the bottom of the stairs. I made my way over to her, and tried not to roll my eyes as everyone else's eyes widened at my new image. In a good way obviously.

"Hey Bella!" Rhianna smiled taking my hand and pulling me to one side. "Wow you look gorgeous. I love your hair! Oh and you have to tell me where you got your top! Anyway what's up?" She stood smiling at me, and I felt encouragement sweep through me. I was momentarily distracted though as you know who decided to pull into the parking lot.

"Hey can we go inside to talk. I don't want anyone overhearing or anything."

"Sure!" she took my hand and I felt myself smile as I felt three sets of eyes staring at me as I disappeared into school. We went to sit in home room, way to early but who cares. She rested her legs on the desk and still clutching my hand, looked at me patiently.

"You've got to sit and listen now, because once I start I'm not gonna stop. Recently my life has been full of shit, you might not understand. My head is messed up and I've done a lot of stuff. Well a few days ago, I told Alice, Alice Cullen, one of the biggest secrets I have and she told someone else. She betrayed me and believe me I've never been so pissed at her in my life. I always though I could trust her, she never seemed to be the kind of person who would spread around someone's personal stuff. I wasn't just gonna let it go, so I told her that I was done with her and I'm not gonna let her try and get back into my life by apologizing and saying she didn't mean it. That will just make her think she can get away with anything with me. I'm bloody gonna prove her wrong. I need your help to do it Rhi. I'm gonna make myself the person who I wanna be, I wanna be happy. I'm gonna change my image and make everyone think differently about me. I'm gonna be a whole new person and that person is gonna be the person she wants to be, not the person anyone else wants her to be."

I took a breathe as I finished, and looked up at Rhianna as she was processing everything I just told her. She was quiet for a few minutes before she looked up. She had tears in her eyes and she suddenly leapt forward and threw her arms around me. We just sat like that for what seemed like ages, she only pulled away when the bell rang and other people started coming into home room. She wiped her eyes and lifted her finger to wipe away mine.

"God Bella. I had no idea what shit you were going through. You could of told me sooner! Or told Soph, she could help too. I swear to you though, we're gonna make every bitch who hurt you pay. I'm gonna be here all the time for you I promise. I'll do anything to make you happy. Anytime you wanna talk just tell me okay ? Seriously anytime! We're gonna get you the image you want babe, me and Soph are your new best friends ! I will never betray you like that girl did. No one's gonna hurt you anymore baby. They're gonna pay. You've got me now, and me and you can do anything." She smiled and linked her hand with mine as we both laughed, and I felt so much better. I should have done this a long time ago. It was the first step, in changing everything. I had no idea though, at this moment, how much things were gonna change.

I'd always sat next to Alice in home room. She'd bombard me with all the latest fashion releases and all that stuff. Although now I didn't mind shopping as much. Shame she wouldn't be the one I was going with anymore. Her face was a mask of shock as she came into home room and stopped dead in the entrance, causing a mini pile up behind her. I couldn't help a small laugh escaping me, and as it did Rhianna laughed to and I leant my head down on the desk to get myself together. I heard a loud hiss as Alice sat down behind us and I laughed even more tears of happiness gathering I my eyes.

"Bella you're a bad girl, stop laughing!" Rhianna snickered shoving me gently. I shoved her with my foot and her chair fell over, but she just kept on laughing on the floor. She then decided to pull me over too, so basically we were collapsed on the floor laughing really hard, as the teacher came in and gave as a disapproving look, telling us to get ourselves off the floor. Alice sat on her chair, taping her foot, glowering and hissing under her breathe. Then I said something to Rhianna that caused Alice to snap, a loud crash came from behind us and Alice pushed her chair back her eyes on fire. She stormed out of the room, cursing loudly. What I said? "Rhi, I know now you're the one I can trust. You've always meant a lot to me and you're _the best friend ever."_

She ignored the teacher's shouts to come back and you could still hear her crashing against the lockers halfway down the hall.

"Ooh. Well my bad." I laughed and it caused yet another round of snickering,. The teacher gave up and sat down at her desk. Well she wasn't my problem. Did she think she could just do what she did to me and I couldn't get back at her? Was I supposed to let it all go and everything would be great again? Uh, yeah I don't think so. When the bell rang for first period, which we both had Spanish for; I rose from my seat and left the room, Rhianna right behind me. She took my hand and smiled at me. " I really mean what I said Bella. " she said squeezing my hand. " I'm always her for you to talk to, I'll always listen and make you laugh and cry." She laughed and pulled me faster down the hall. "Never forget it okay? We're here for each other and w_e _won't hurt each other will we? So lets start your new life that we both want!" I cheered with her, echoing the words she'd just spoken. As we came up to Spanish, we also came face to face with Alice. Clearly she hadn't gotten over her 'explosion' earlier and she flounced into the class, anger radiating off every inch of her body. Rhianna shrugged pulling me to a seat next to her.

"Miss?" Rhianna asked when the teacher had arrived. "Yes?" the teacher asked smiling. She was a young teacher, blonde and the guys loved her. She was easy to get along with.

"What's backstabbing bitch in Spanish?" There was a chorus of oohs and Rhianna lay back in her chair, smirking at the now furious Alice who sat in the row across from us. The teachers smile faded slightly as her gaze went from us to Alice. "I don't think that's what we're going to learn today thanks Rhianna."

"Don't worry miss. I think it's hard enough for _some _people to understand in English." I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself laughing and that earned me the next glare.

" Is something funny Bella?" the teacher asked her eyebrows raised. I got myself together quickly; well I tried my best, before I answered her. "No Miss of course not." We managed to contain ourselves for the rest of the lesson, but I could feel something coming. A confrontation, an argument and I had a feeling it was gonna be big. I was ready for it, and I was gonna win.

**I hope you guys liked it :D I just wanted to take this chance to ask you guys something. I'm working on a project right now for Nikki Reed, and I've already had loads of people sending me in stuff. Its like a birthday project although its gonna get to her a bit late :P but if you wanna help then please go on the site .com/ . Would be really appreciated :D anyway thanks for reading guys xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
